


Voices

by AnotherMHFan



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMHFan/pseuds/AnotherMHFan
Summary: A second person POV explaining vaguely how Hoodie came about and what it's like to see through Brian's eyes. Spoilers for the ending of MH if you haven't seen it yet.





	

You weren't supposed to exist, that much is for sure. It's dark, quiet, and you can only watch through his eyes, only understand through his thoughts, and he has no idea you're even there. You rely solely on him. His body, it's what keeps you alive.  
But are you alive? Are you human? You think so. There's nothing else you can be, right? You know he is human, and you are a part of him. Are you a part of him? You don't know for sure. There's too many questions you have with no answers.   
He calls himself Brian. What is your name? Do you have one too? You don't know, but you're someone. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. You must be important, must have a purpose, but what?  
You can't move. You can't speak. You can only think, and an eternity alone inside the darkness of his head is no place for anyone. You don't like it. There must be something more than this, a life beyond his eyes. So you wait. And you watch.  
There is another man, he calls himself Tim. You know him well. Brian does too. You know he is important, but you don't know why. You watch him especially, you listen when he's near. He will be valuable to you later. You are sure of it.  
Time passes. You don't know how long but you know enough that you've existed for a while now, with no change. You're growing, and Brian becomes uneasy. There are terrible headaches for you both. You don't like it, but you must push his boundaries. You want to live too. You want to speak, to breath, to move and see with your own eyes.  
You don't want to be here. You get angry, and the headaches become more frequent. You need this. You want this. You want to live.  
And you realize, if you try hard enough, you can control him. You can use his body as your own. At first, it's awkward and slow. You aren't sure how to move properly and you only have minutes before Brian takes his body back.   
But in those few moments, you have fingers! And toes! Appendages that are entirely subject to your will. Eyes that go where you want them too, lips that can speak any word you desire. You can do anything you want. You're free.  
Those moments, that is what you live for. It's what you want more than anything. So you try harder. You push his limits every day, you strive to be free again. When you first began this, it took a very long time for Brian to give in. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He thought he could fight you. He was very wrong.   
As time passes, you can take the body when you want. And he begins to suspect you exist. He hears you. And you hear him. For the first time, you are not alone. But he wants you to leave.   
He calls you a parasite. A demon. You don't know what those are, but you don't think you are either of them. You just want to understand. You ignore him. You shove him away, deep and far into your mind, hoping to keep him from stealing away your body.  
You deserve to live. Not him. The amount of time you have in control grows longer. You can run through the forest, you can laugh and scream until your lungs cry for air. You soon find your purpose.  
There is a man. No, not a man. You are sure he's not human. Not like Brian. But you know him. You follow him, you go close to him. It hurts. There's a static that won't stop and a ringing that makes you sure your head will explode. It never does.   
The man with no face is proud of you. He says he gave you life, created you and shaped you into what you are. He wants you to follow him, obey him, and you can be rid of Brian permanently if you are good. You like this man. You give yourself to him.  
When you go to sleep or if there is nothing to please you at the moment, you let Brian have your body. He is distressed. Confused and scared. You feel bad. But only one of you can live. It's much too crowded in a head that was only designed for one.   
You wear a hood and a cloth mask to protect yourself. There is danger out there. There is a man who wants you and Brian dead. You are not allowed to hurt him. Master, the man with no face, he says you can watch for now.   
So you watch. You follow them. The bluebird. The director. The girl. And most importantly, Brian's friend, the one who calls himself Tim. None of them see you and you like that. You can control them. You know everything.   
Once, you find someone in the woods with you. He wears a mask too. He is like you and you must work together. You trust this man. He is your friend. Neither of you talk very much, but you like that. Your movements are fluid, connected, and you begin to understand him.  
You fit together like two puzzle pieces, perfectly suited for one another. Perhaps the suited man in the woods made you to be that way.   
But as the years drag on, he comes less and less. You miss him. Brian fades away, he does not fight you anymore. He is still there. But he is dormant. You watch for your friend and you realize that he is part of Tim. How ironic.   
Tim is fighting your friend for their body. He uses pills to make your friend weak.  
You don't like that. You take the pills away, you taunt him. You show the world with your old camera how weak and broken he is. They think he is a hero. You know he is pathetic. Tim does not like you and he starts to fight back. He yells at you, he wants you dead.   
You know you can break him. You find the bluebird, the Jay with his silly hat and camera, and you lead him to the director. They used to be friends. But the suited man has changed the director's mind, has warped him into something stronger and better than he ever was.  
The director shoots the bluebird. You are very good at controlling the others. It's almost too easy. You leave messages for Tim, you are sure he will find them. You wait for him, and when he comes for you, you don't hide in fear. No, you let him chase you. Follow you, until his lungs give out and you know you are close to winning. So close.   
You toss his mask down. Blood drips from his lips and an angry cry tears from his throat and you realize he will kill you. You must run to survive now. This was not the plan. You are scared. You are running. The world changes beneath your feet until there is no ground anymore, only a ledge which you cling to. He has a pipe. You have no choice.   
You.  
Fall.


End file.
